User talk:98.217.221.122
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wiki 24! Thanks for your edit to the Ethan Kanin page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions, helps you communicate with the rest of the community, and gives you the chance to make your own personal user page. If the links above do not provide the answer to any of your questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SignorSimon (Talk) 04:33, 13 March 2010 Notes on Stephen's page Hi, just to let you know we had to remove the notes you added to Stephen's page - we only note down especially notable things that aren't obvious in those sections. Stephen being shortened to Steve is very common and not notable; many other recurring characters are only given a first or surname (see here for some - many more notable than Stephen, and too many to give notes to all of them); and we don't include speculation such as him being Tony's son, according to our speculation policy. Don't be too disheartened though - if you notice something else especially notable to one particular character, do add it to the background information & notes section!--Acer4666 (talk) 11:40, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :Hi there. Could you please source the information that Kim was seen e-mailing Nicki on the Season 1 website, and that she was her cousin - when you posted that the site was offline, and we are unable to find any such information when viewing archived versions of the site.--Acer4666 (talk) 19:36, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hugh Dillon Hey there - you added Hugh Dillon to Robert Joseph's acting field, are you sure that is him? Where did you find out that he was the actor?--Acer4666 (talk) 14:51, August 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure which source he found, but the face looks precisely like that of actor Hugh Dillon. I think, but I'm not sure, that he is right. --Station7 (talk) 07:29, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :If we're talking about the same Hugh Dillon, ie this guy, I don't see the resemblance myself. If you compare to a better shot of Robert Joseph like File:5x19 Sentox Bluetooths.jpg, you can see the ears look different. :Additionally, pretty much every other credit on Dillon's resume is a Canadian production shot in Canada. I find it hard to believe that he travelled to LA to work just for an uncredited non-speaking background role, especially given his career at that point. :There could be another Hugh Dillon who is a background performer in the LA area, but I haven't managed to find anything on the internet. Pending a source, we'll have to remove it from the page--Acer4666 (talk) 12:01, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, I'm talking about the Canadian actor. But if you look at this picture, he looks like him. But I have my doubt if it's him. --Station7 (talk) 12:28, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :::The differences are less obvious in that shot, but it's a lower quality picture that is poorly lit. I'll change his main picture to the clearer shot, and remove the actor pending verification--Acer4666 (talk) 20:30, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::The pictures you have now put on look less on Hugh Dillon. Now I 100% totally agree with you Acer (not that I didn't that earlier, but during the fact it would be strange to play him Robert Joseph). --Station7 (talk) 22:19, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Removed note on Mia Kirshner's article Hey, I'm not sure why you removed the note on Mia Kirshner's article - can you give a reason why it shouldn't be there?--Acer4666 (talk) 14:42, January 3, 2014 (UTC) In-universe articles Hey there. When writing anything on character pages, please bear in mind that they are in-universe pages, ie from the point of view of a character within the world of the TV show. As people are only "unnamed" from the audience's point of view, we don't say that people are "unnamed" on character pages. Also, every in-universe page must be written in the past tense, not the present tense. Thanks!--Acer4666 (talk) 23:54, May 10, 2014 (UTC)